


Wearing Each Others Clothes

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not explicit, but more than just a smooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Each Others Clothes

Rikku dried her hair into wild spikes after returning to the room after a shower. The Al Bhed shop near Macalania temple was like a slice of heaven for the gril. A hot shower, properly hot too, was just what she wanted after getting progressively colder through the forest.

It wasn't like she could snuggle up to Auron or anything. For one, too many monsters. For another, she guessed that everyone in the group would flip their lid if she did. Auron probably wouldn't, he understood that she wasn't bound by the same moral code that the followers of Yevon seemed to adhere to. She'd had to be so careful with everyone but him because of that.

And she had to be careful to not let his little SECRET slip. She'd caught a lot of crap from Wakka about not going to the Farplane with everyone, but she just didn't believe that stuff. She didn't need to see her mom or her uncles in some false projection of her own memory. And she was glad she hadn't just gone along. Otherwise she wouldn't have known that Auron was 'unsent.' It wasn't hard to figure out if you just paid attention. He had paced for a while and she'd just watched him because watching him was fun. He'd strayed too close out of abstraction on one round and she'd realized it then.

Man, this was a lot of crap to keep quiet. Add to those two things not telling Tidus that Yunie was going to die if they didn't find a way to stop Sin otherwise? UGH! Life was hard!

But it had it's moments. And one of them was upon her now. Auron must have been headed bath-ward as well beause his vest, coat, and glasses were parked at the foot of one of the beds. Oh, ho, ho! Jackpot! She knew that everyone else was stuffing their faces and would not be back for a while so she indulged in several minutes of dress-up, giggling all the while.

But it was only a few minutes. The Man Himself walked right on in without even knocking. His pants were slung over one shoulder and the towel around his waist revealed a completely indecent amount of is thigh. Like, all of it.

Rikku was torn between being a little embarrassed at being caught in his clothes and a little scared of being caught with his glasses on her head. The scared evaporated quickly when he tossed his pants on the bed and held his hands up, exasperated.

“What are you even doing?” He was trying not to chuckle at her as his eyes traveled from her bare feet in the puddle of his coat hem all the way to the top of her head where his glasses were nestled into her crazy blonde hair.

She cocked her shoulders suggestively and winked, “Trying on a different type of kick-ass. Wanna join me?”

He gave in to a chuckle and scanned the room. Finding her neat stack of garments on a chair, he rifled through them and detached one of the long blue ribbons from the back of her shirt. He snapped it once between his hands before turning to a mirror and swiftly tying it around his neck in an intricate knot and leaving the tails dangling to his navel.

Rikku's eyes grew wide and her smile toothy when he turned back to her. “Oh, nice. But the towel clashes.”

He glanced down and nodded. “Yeah. And you've gotten my coat damp.”

Towel and coat met in a heap on the floor not long afterward and her giggles changed to sighs not long after that.


End file.
